


About Time

by Aerilon452



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy kisses Sharon for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

Summary: Andy finally kisses Sharon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes.  
Rating: T+  
Pairing: Sharon/Andy

 

ABOUT TIME:

 

Sharon swallowed hard. Andy was standing so closer to her, her back pressed against the front door of her condo. They were ending their evening, but she never expected him to take things up another notch. Tonight dinner had been nice, their conversation light and playful with just the edge of tension to each word. It had all been in fun, or so she thought. He was so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body bleeding into her. She could feel the ghost of his hands at her sides as he pressed his palms to the door behind her. 

Andy didn’t know what he was pushing Sharon’s boundary line a few more inches beyond what she was comfortable with. He just felt he had to push her a little to gain ground, to keep her from running on him. Leaning in, Andy felt her take a shuddering breath, he could feel her nerves, the way her body quivered in response to him. She was trying to come to some kind of decision, and he was going to wait right in front of her until she made up her mind. He wanted more with her, wanted to be more with her.

Sharon brought her hands up against Andy’s chest, she needed room to breathe, to think, but hands kept moving up until they were cupping the back of his head. She licked her lips seconds before she pressed them to his. In that moment all the tension she’d been feeling fell away. Sharon gasped when Andy’s hands touched her waist, his fingers digging into her shirt. He took charge of the kiss, making love to her mouth. 

Andy leaned into Sharon more, letting his lips move over hers making them both dizzy. He’d thought of nothing else tonight other than kissing her. Andy ravished her mouth with all the desire he’d been keeping locked up. She shuddered against him, her finger locking in his hair to keep him against her. In response, Andy ran his hands down her sides, his palms resting on the outside of her thighs for a few seconds before returning to her waist. 

Sharon couldn’t think, she could hardly breathe. Andy was invading her senses and she was letting him. He kept her pinned to the door, his hands running up and down her sides making her body run hotter and hotter. Breaking the kiss, Sharon dragged in as much as she could. She bit her bottom lip trying to calm her raging heartbeat. If this was what it was like from one kiss, what would everything else be like?

“Are you ok?” Andy asked. There were so many emotions going through her eyes, it was a little hard to name them all at once. He hoped he hadn’t pushed her too far, too fast.

“Yeah,” Sharon gasped before kissing him again.

THE END


End file.
